


Warmth.

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Anonymity, Bottom Eric Cartman, Drabble, Eric-Centric, For a Friend, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Loosely based off of fractured but whole, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Surprise Pairing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to let the enemy sleep over.





	Warmth.

_“ There there… “_

  
He hears the ragged breathing from the man pressed back against him, feels his hips twitch with one hand laid on his waist.  
 

“ Pl-Please… “, Eric moans when the head is gently rubbed, loud and high pitched. His hands grip tighter at his sheets, letting the thin body more easily access him. His legs shift, unsure of which direction to move.  
 

 _“ I’ll go faster. “_ , his voice is a low rumble against his mind, the pleasure filled thoughts forcing his fingers to skim over the shaft. There’s a whimper at the nails.  
 

A nod greets him, dumbly moving along the pillow, rubbing his cheek on the sweaty covering in the end. His body twitches at the feeling of lips pressing against his neck, down to his shoulder, and up to his jaw. There’s a kiss of forgiveness on the markings that were left there before.  
 

“ O-Oh god… “, he devolves into whimpers after his shaft was fully stroked, a pattern of moving it up and down, _around_ the head and _against_ the slit. The kissing becomes soft sucking, onto the area where his largest bruise laid barren. Eric doesn’t find it in himself to care about that through.  
 

Silence falls between them, only feelings of warmth continuing to flood through him-- making his breath come out in soft pants. The bed sheets pulled tauntingly when he tries to thrust his hips, restricting him from that dainty hand and feel some sort of _relief_. His toes curl, a tingle already gone up his spine.  
 

He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
 

“ Fu-Fuck, Ti-Ti-- “, he feels a nip at his neck, urging him silently-- beckoning from even the knot in his stomach. His waist is groped slowly, shuddering from the soft eyes staring at him, _observing_ him, covered in hot _hot_ adoration and _love and--  
_  

It’s too much. His body tenses, for a moment, the coil tightened to the point of breaking-- bed sheets tight and constricting-- before he reaches his finish.  
 

Eric doesn’t go out with a bang, only a pitiful whimper and a shy squeak of a name before he finally lies lax.

There's a slow blink, as the warm flesh slides up, and a whine greeting him as the fingers tease his balls, giving a quick grope. Eric feels the hair stand on edge when they’re removed, instead replaced with a wet wipe that his hips sloppily thrust into. Vibrations from a laugh are felt from his neck, and he thinks he heard his name being said teasingly.  
  


His body still tingles with the feeling of warmth, even as the sheets cool and his hearing picks up something rolling into the bathroom and the water turning on, and his mouth opens with a drawn out yawn. There’s a sudden impulse to sleep, that comes as suddenly as he could blink, and for once… he listens, to the voice in his head.  
 

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to let the enemy sleep over.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes you did just read a fanfic where Timothy gave a hand job to Eric. Leave comments and kudos if you'd be willing to have me write more ;).


End file.
